random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuck In A KFC
Stuck In A KFC is a TV show airing on RandomTV with a TV-Y7 rating. The first episode aired on January 20, 2007, and was cancelled on October 15, 2010, finishing off with 4 seasons. Premise A boy named Jason Kozak gets stuck in a KFC one halloween night, after workers at the restaurant mistake him for an actual chicken (because he dressed up as a chicken). He gets trapped in a kitchen, awaiting for his slaughter. Every episode has him plotting for an escape, which never works (in the finale, he manages to escape and come back to his family). Jason also befriends a talking chicken named Buddy. Characters Main characters Jason Kozak: 12-year-old Jason Kozak is the main character of the show. One halloween, he was minding his own business trick-or-treating in his neighborhood, which just happened to have a KFC nearby. Then, some KFC workers spotted him and locked him with the other chickens in the kitchen, mistaking the boy for a real chicken. Jason is hyperactive but easily scared. Before his abduction, he lived with his mother, father, aunt, 3 cousins and a pet rabbit. Buddy: Buddy is a talking chicken who Jason befriends when locked away in the kitchen. Buddy is wise and goofy and almost never goes down without a fight. He had a wife before he was captured, who was taken with Buddy later on and unfortunately got slaughtered into fried chicken. In the series finale, Jason escapes with Buddy and takes him home. Hannah Scarfone: Hannah is a popular cook at KFC, and seems to get advantages when it comes to tips thanks to her cute and apologetic demeanor. Behind the kitchen doors she is a ruthless killer and the epitome of merciless. Hannah acts this way because ever since she was a child, she was afraid of chickens and believed that they were evil. Her fear shrunk later on in life, but she still is afraid that they might attack. She is the main antagonist of the series, alongside Shaggy. Jonathan "Shaggy" Young Jonathan has been nicknamed "Shaggy" since he was in his diapers due to his lifelong, unintentionally unruly appearance. His hair is ragged and his stubble is scraggly, but he is less cruel-hearted than Hannah when it comes to making the fried chicken. Jonathan has been shown to be nice to Jason and Buddy at some points, but due to Hannah treating him like a slave, his offers to help them try to escape never end up becoming realities. Minor characters Madonna Kozak: Madonna is Jason's mother. She works at a dry-cleaning service and has a sweet and nurturing nature. In the past, she used to play soccer and was popular in school. Carl Kozak: Carl is Jason's father. He is very lenient and loves sports. He is unemployed and has no plans to get a job. Martha Kozak: Martha is Jason's aunt and Madonna's younger sister. She moved in with the Kozaks because she couldn't handle living on her own, and the fact she couldn't pay her own apartment rent. She is a single mother and has adopted Jason's three cousins. Michaela Kozak: Michaela is one of Jason's cousins, and the oldest of the three that live with his family. Michaela is snooty and bratty, and despite her age of 9 and a half years old, she is very immature and will do whatever it takes to get whatever she wants. She loves bubblegum, the color pink and parties, and never takes no for an answer. Jeffrey Kozak: Jeffrey is one of Jason's cousins. He often misses the points of conversations due to his affinity for video games, especially first-person shooters. He also owns fake replicas of various guns and LEGOs, and will pelt his family members if they steal his LEGO models he worked very hard on. Ben Kozak: Ben is the youngest of Jason's cousins at 3 years old. Despite his young age, Ben already knows how to read and how to take pictures on his mother's camera. He is also very vocal and photogenic and always has an opportunity to share his opinion on pretty much anything, much to Michaela's annoyance. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:TV Shows Category:KFC